Siempre estaré junto a ti
by Los Hermanos Greenwood
Summary: (Universo Alterno. MUY alterno) ... Aunque seamos de Mundos diferentes... Aunque yo sea la presa y tú el depredador... Aunque mi vida corra peligro... Aunque no sepas quién eres en realidad... Aunque me apartes de tu lado... Aunque me odies... Aunque ya estés muerto... Aunque ya no sepa qué es real y qué es ficción... Sólo una cosa importa: Siempre estaré junto a ti...
1. Chapter 1

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo uso sus personajes para escribir las retorcidas ideas de mi cabeza._

_Advertencias: Universo Alterno. Yaoi (chicoxchico). Esta historia tendrá un sinfín de situaciones dramáticas, y los primeros cuatro capítulos servirán como una guía para conocer el mundo y las situaciones donde se desarrolla la trama. Este fic tenía otro título, pero la historia era tan asco que la eliminé, y con ayuda de mi beta pude encarrilarla y hacerla mucho mejor. _

_Pareja principal: Sasunaru_

_Parejas secundarias: Sasodei, Kisaita, Nejilee (pareja medio crak ¿Cierto?), Saigaa y Menmahina (en ese orden de protagonismo)_

_Y... creo que eso es todo jeje. Es el primer fic oficial de Naruto que hago, así que apreciaría sus comentarios, aunque sea sólo para decir "que asco de historia". Sin más, disfruten la lectura..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Prólogo**

La cafetera comenzó a silbar, indicándole a Mikoto que el café para su esposo y su invitado ya estaba listo. Con calma, apagó el aparato y terminó de servir los bocadillos en una bandeja. En el pasillo, Sasuke gateaba con una soltura impropia de su edad para escapar de su hermano mayor, quien lo buscaba para llevarlo a la sala. El pequeño se detuvo frente a la pared de la ventana, que poseía una especie de tragaluz cerca del suelo, donde el bebé apoyó sus manitas sobre el vidrio.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Te encontré! – dijo un niño pelinegro corriendo con una sonrisa hacia donde estaba su hermanito.

Antes de llegar a él, una ráfaga de viento se coló por la ventana alborotándoles de manera brusca los cabellos y de paso tirando varios papeles de una mesita cercana. Impaciente, Sasuke señaló hacia el tragaluz con un dedo, a la vez que miraba a su hermano.

-¿Qué hay ahí, Sasuke? - dijo Itachi, acercándose para ver qué quería mostrarle el pequeño y pasando una mano por su cabello - Ahí no hay nada, hermanito. Ahora, vamos, mamá ya preparó los dulces.

Itachi cargó a Sasuke y se dispuso a llevarlo a la sala. De camino se cruzaron con Mikoto, que llevaba la bandeja con los dulces y las tazas en sus manos. Sonrió con ternura al ver a Itachi cargando a Sasuke de esa forma, y entre los tres pasaron a la sala.

-Gracias – dijo Fugaku cuando su esposa colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa.

-Muy amable– agradeció Kakashi, e inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de cortesía.

Ella se alejó, recogiendo unos papeles que habían caído y tomó asiento en el sofá contrario para vigilar a los menores que jugaban en la alfombra. Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Una sensación extraña, como el presentimiento de que algo importante sucedería la aturdió por un momento. Los niños habían parado su juego por un instante y los dos hombres en la sala se tensaron.

Despertó del letargo, cuando tres golpes anunciaron que un visitante llamaba a la puerta. Kakashi se levantó por inercia, y Fugaku se adelantó para abrir la puerta

-¿Qué necesita? – preguntó de manera aún más seca que la habitual.

Hubiera sido más cordial, pero el visitante estaba cubierto con una capucha negra y no podía verle el rostro. Encorvado, lo único que lo diferenciaba de la noche eran unos mechones de cabello pelirrojo que sobresalían de su ropa.

No respondió. Rápidamente, para evitar que Fugaku lo detuviera, el desconocido entró a la vivienda, pasando a la sala y parándose frente a Kakashi, que había vuelto a tomar asiento. En un acto protector, Mikoto abrió los brazos para acoger a Itachi y a Sasuke.

-¡Oye! ¡Será mejor que salgas de aquí si no quieres terminar muerto! – gritó Fugaku, activando el Sharingan.

En el sofá, Mikoto esperaba alguna distracción para sacar a sus niños del peligro.

-Kakashi Hatake ¿Cierto? – dijo el visitante al ninja copia, nombrándolo como lo harían en el Mundo Humano.

El peliblanco mantenía una aparente calma, pero sus músculos estaban en tensión ante el extraño flujo de chackra del desconocido. No, eso no era chackra. Pudo notarlo en cuanto entró. Estuvo seguro de ello al ver a Fugaku abrir los ojos sorprendido. El que hablara con una voz mecánica indicaba que estaba usando un traductor. Debía ser un váltrico, o un demonio atrapado en forma humana para tener esa energía. Sin embargo, seguía sorprendido al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo actuaba como una presa ante su depredador al sentir la fuerza que emanaba la criatura. No entendía el por qué de esa reacción y eso lo estaba preocupando.

Para no delatarse y a la vez obtener un poco de calma, solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Por favor – dijo el encapuchado, extendiendo un bulto enmantado que llevaba escondido entre sus ropas – Debes cuidarlo.

Las mantas se deslizaron con movimientos suaves, dejando ver aquello que empezaba revolverse entre las manos del desconocido. Un pequeño bebé de no más de mes y medio que emitía el mismo flujo de chackra que un bebé Humano.

-Oh, por dios ¿Pero qué haces? – dijo Mikoto, con una voz que reflejaba entre asombro y enojo - ¿Cómo le vas a entregar a tu hijo a un desconocido?

Ambos hombres asintieron internamente. La joven madre acarició los cabellos de sus retoños como queriendo afianzar sus palabras.

-No es mi hijo – contestó la figura, acercando al bebito a su cuerpo, el traductor emitió un sonido como de interferencia telefónica – Pero lo quiero como si fuera mi propia sangre. A donde yo voy no puedo llevarlo, será un blanco constate. No voy a arriesgarle.

A pesar del tono monótono y mecánico de la voz, la pelinegra reconoció esa preocupación propia de una madre hacia su hijo. Debía dolerle en el alma dejar al niño, pero no tenía otra salida. Suponiendo que el desconocido pertenecía a las Tierras Váltricas o al Inframundo, el pedido cobraba sentido. Sin embargo, el encargado de la tarea de cuidarle no se veía muy convencido.

-Yo no tengo por qué cuidar a un niño que no es mío – dijo Kakashi, parándose y con intenciones de marcharse.

-Te hemos seguido – dijo el encapuchado; el ninja se detuvo en seco – Estudiado tus movimientos y rutinas. Eres el más adecuado para protegerle hasta que llegue el momento.

-Ese no es motivo suficiente para obedecerte – Kakashi estaba más evasivo al saberse vigilado y no haberse dado cuenta.

-Algún día sabrás el motivo – contestó la figura negra – Cuando vengamos por él.

Fugaku no había bajado la guardia desde que la criatura entró a su casa y ahora estaba desenvainando la katana que había tomado sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. No estaba feliz con ese individuo en su sala de estar, y se tensó aún más al escuchar que en un futuro recibirían más visitas indeseadas.

-El clan Uchiha estará exento de cualquier ataque por parte nuestra o de nuestros enemigos, eso puedo asegurárselo señor – dijo el desconocido al ver la tensión en el hombre.

-Por última vez, no voy a hacerlo – espetó Kakashi; aquello estaba rebasando los niveles de una conversación cuerda. En primer lugar, él no era niñero de nadie, menos de un niño que – ya lo había decidido – pertenecía a las Tierras Váltricas; y segundo ¿Qué demonios hacía un váltrico en el Mundo Humano.

Como si pudiera adivinar su negativa, Sasuke rompió en llanto antes que el ninja copia se marchara. Mikoto intentó consolarlo con mimos y susurros, pero Itachi sabía exactamente el motivo de su llanto.

-Sasuke quiere que el niño se quede – dijo el pelinegro, viendo alternadamente al desconocido y al socio de su padre.

Fugaku hubiera preferido que su hijo mayor cerrara la boca, pero era consciente de que Itachi no le desobedecería por cualquier trivialidad. Sin embargo, seguía incómodo con la situación porque consideraba al desconocido una amenaza.

Una sonrisa oculta por sus ropas adornó los labios del encapuchado antes de volverse a su objetivo.

-Por favor – dijo el desconocido – Solo… cuida que siga con vida hasta que yo vuelva. No te pido nada más.

La figura negra extendió los brazos, ofreciendo de nuevo al niño. Kakashi aún no sabía que hacer y tampoco quería obligarse a decidir. El bebé en los brazos del desconocido se revolvió y empezó a agitar sus bracitos, provocando en el adulto sensaciones encontradas. El ninja copia suspiró derrotado y tomó al niño en brazos, quien de inmediato se sujetó de sus prendas con dos fuertes manitos. Miró de nuevo a la figura, que emitió un sonido similar a un suspiro. Vio la luz parpadeante del traductor en el cuello de la persona y a continuación un chirrido agudo similar al de un parlante defectuoso.

-Gracias – fue lo último que dijo, antes de caminar a la salida.

Fugaku no le detuvo. Sólo le dio paso para que el encapuchado se fuera y no regresara. Antes de salir por el umbral, Kakashi le preguntó una última cosa.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? – refiriéndose al niño.

El desconocido se giró y titubeó un momento antes de contestarle.

-Uzumaki… Uzumaki Naruto.


	2. El libro de Akatsuki

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo uso sus personajes para satisfacer mi deseo de escribir XD._

_Advertencias: Un poco de Ooc. Se hace mención que la Tierra tiene varias realidades alternativas llamadas Mundos de Brana._

_Gracias a por ser la primera en comentar y a Moon-9215 por agregarme a su lista de favorites ¡En verdad gracias!_

_Ahora sin más, el capítulo._

_0o0o0o0o0_

El libro de Akatsuki

-Naruto, será mejor que vuelvas a tiempo esta vez, ¿me has escuchado?

Naruto pareció no escuchar. Gaara suspiró suavemente antes de devolver las cosas que había usado al botiquín de primero auxilios. Se retiró de su propio cuarto donde Naruto usaba su cama, aconsejándole moverse lo menos posible para evitar que las heridas de su espalda volvieran a sangrar. El rubio decidió entonces leer uno de los tantos libro que había en la biblioteca del hermano adoptivo de Gaara, Sasori, para pasar el rato. En el baño, el pelirrojo seguía preocupado por el bienestar de Naruto. Sabía que el orfanato en donde estaba no era de los mejor del mundo. Bah, para qué mentirse, ese lugar era peor que el mismísimo Inframundo. Con sus reglas tan estrictas en lo referente a conducta, horarios y entrenamiento ninja, Naruto las había desobedecido más de una vez. Y los castigos eran atroces a los ojos de cualquiera.

Volviendo a su cuarto, encontró a Naruto sentado en la cama y con el libro a un lado, con expresión abatida.

-Siento ser una molestia para ti y para tus hermanos, Gaara. En serio, no volverá a suceder.

El pelirrojo suspiró antes de sentarse a los pies de la cama

-No me refería a eso, es sólo que estoy preocupado. Llegas aquí muy malherido luego de pasar tu tiempo en "El Agujero".

El Agujero… Según lo que Naruto le había contado en una de sus visitas, era una versión moderna de la Doncella de Hierro. Pero a pesar de haber sido modificada para no ser un aparato de ejecución, seguía siendo utilizada como método de castigo.

-Ya me he acostumbrado, y ya te lo dije, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte – dijo Naruto con su típico aire relajado, pero fingido, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el pelirrojo – Ahora ¿Me ayudas a buscar otro libro?

Gaara sonrió de manera imperceptible, alegrándose de que su amigo se recuperara tan pronto de sus estados melancólicos. Dado que el pelirrojo no le permitiría moverse hasta que sus heridas se cerraran, lo único que le quedaba para entretenerse era leer.

-Ya leíste todos los libros acerca del Inframundo y las Tierras Váltricas y ésa es toda la colección de Sasori en esta bibloteca– explicó el pelirrojo, levantándose de la cama e inspeccionando los tomos ubicados en un pequeño al otro lado del cuarto

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no quedan más libros? – preguntó el rubio. ¿Y ahora con qué iba a entretenerse?

-Dije que te terminaste la colección de esta bibloteca, no que no hubieran más libros – contestó, corriendo la pequeña biblioteca, dejando ver una puerta angosta y enrejada que dejaba ver dos estantes llenos de libros de diferentes formas y tamaños.

-Wau. ¿Y esto? – preguntó Naruto impresionado. Rápidamente apartó las mantas y corrió hasta la puerta, ignorando las advertencias de Gaara acerca de sus heridas.

-Es la colección privada de mi hermanastro – respondió el shinobi de la arena, después de suspirar y reconocer que no podría mantenerlo quieto por más tiempo

-¿Por qué Sasori querría tener estos libros bajo llave? – preguntó Naruto, tratando en vano de pasar un brazo a través de los barrotes.

-Estos libros sólo tratan de Akatsuki – contestó Gaara.

-¿Eh? ¿Akatsuki?

-Es el tercer Mundo de Brana, Naruto. ¿Lo olvidaste?

-No, pero casi no he oído sobre él – reflexionó el rubio.

-Eso es porque nuestros conocimientos acerca de Akatsuki son casi nulos – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Sasori – reconoció Gaara a su hermano adoptivo - ¿No se suponía que tu vuelo de regreso era dentro de una semana?

-Logré cambiarlo para llegar antes – dijo sacándose la bufanda roja de su cuello – Naruto – saludó al rubio, viendo que éste aún tenía su brazo entre los barrotes - ¿Estás interesado en mi colección privada?

-Pues, sí– respondió como niño pequeño al verse descubierto haciendo una travesura.

Sasori sacó de su bolsillo una llave, con la que abrió la puerta enrejada, dándole paso al rubio.

-¿En serio? – preguntó; el mayor asintió - ¡Wow, genial! – gritó el rubio entrando casi corriendo a la pequeña sala.

Estaba bien iluminada para ser solo un diminuto cuarto con una estantería, pero Naruto se sentía a gusto. Primero ojeó los títulos en las tapas gastadas de los libros, algunos grandes como diccionarios y otros pequeños como anotadores. Se sorprendió de que no todos parecieran antiguos, sino que varios tenían el aspecto de ser bastante nuevos. Según por lo que había escuchado, Akatsuki era uno de los Mundos de Brana más antiguos formados, junto con el Inframundo.

Siguió con su búsqueda de una nueva lectura cuando un libro llamó su atención. Era pequeño y delgado, más perecido a una libreta, y apenas era reconocible entre los grandes lomos del resto de los libros que ocupaban ese sector. Lo sacó, sorprendiéndose de ver extraños símbolos ilegibles en su tapa. Curioso como sólo él podría ser, se sentó en el angosto pasillo que separaba la estantería de la pared para leer el contenido.

En la primera página encontró un mapa desplegable del mundo de Akatsuki. Vio que la mitad oriental de ese mundo era un pueblo llamado con el mismo nombre del Mundo, que era controlado por humanos como los que habitaban la Tierra. Y que al final, en el extenso territorio occidental del planeta, se alzaba orgulloso el Imperio de Tygren, los Siete Reinos Vampíricos. Las fronteras apenas si se distinguían, sólo los títulos de Akatsuki y Tygren eran legibles por ser los más subrayados.

Naruto sonrió para sí, preguntándose cómo era posible una convivencia pacífica entre dos imperios tan distintos, pero supuso que la respuesta a su pregunta estaba en el interior de ese libro. Con impaciencia siguió por el resto de las páginas, molestándose al descubrir que, al ser un libro tan antiguo, estaba desgastado y la mayor parte de las páginas eran ilegibles. Siguió buscando, hasta que consiguió encontrar una parte en donde al menos podía ser leído si se concentraba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-¡Esto no puede seguir así!... Una guerra civil ¡Es incomprensible! –gritó el Emperador exasperado, yendo de un lado al otro sobre esa tierra ennegrecida por el fuego- No sé en lo que estaba pensando nuestro padre al declararla._

_El príncipe Orochimaru se mantuvo en silencio, mientras recorría con sus ojos dorados la extensión de la destrucción masiva que esa batalla inútil había ocasionado. Tanto Minato como él habían ido con capas oscuras para evitar ser reconocidos por soldados enemigos, debían ser cautelosos para no toparse con hombres rezagados._

_-Jamás entenderé el objetivo de esta masacre… ni tampoco cómo pudo haber ocurrido – murmuró el emperador – Al menos ya todo__ha __acabado._

_-Cierto, pero no porque__tú hayas declarado una tregua, Minato… sino porque de Tygren ya no queda nada – respondió Orochimaru a su medio hermano_

_-Eso es imposible – aseguró el rubio, viendo con odio a su rival por el trono desde que eran niños._

_-Mira a tu alrededor, Minato__,__¿acaso ves a alguna criatura viva en este matadero? – extendió su mano, señalando el territorio devastado - Llegaste tarde para ponerle fin a todo esto y ya no puedes cambiarlo._

_Minato dio la media vuelta, molesto con las palabras del albino, pero más molesto al saber que Orochimaru tenía razón.__Había llegado tarde, ese legendario pueblo que había habitado Akatsuki por tantos siglos ahora había sido reducido a cenizas. Caminó con paso firme entre los cuerpos incendiados de los habitantes de aquella cuidad, sintiéndose impotente ante la situación._

_-Es el destino – Había dicho uno de los miembros del Parlamento – y por desgracia no hay nada que puedas hacer._

_El rubio sacudió la cabeza, tratando en vano de borrar esas palabras, hasta que escuchó las risas burlonas de un grupo de soldados. Los buscó con la mirada hasta dar con ellos a unos cuantos metros de un árbol ennegrecido por el fuego. Eran un grupo de tres, y parecían estar rodeando a un cuarto tendido en el suelo._

_-Ya no eres tan atemorizante con el sello puesto, (coma) ¿eh, demonio?- se burló uno de los soldados del grupo. _

_Un estallido de risas sádicas irrumpió el aire de nueva cuenta, junto con el sonido del acero cortando una carne tierna. Otro sonido, mezcla de gruñido y grito, salió de un joven tirado en la hierba quemada, que a duras penas podía mantenerse sobre sus codos._

_-¿Qué vas a hacernos ahora, monstruo? Ya no tienes la fuerza para mandarnos al Inframundo – dijo otro soldado_

_De nuevo el sonido del acero y el quejido del joven tendido. Minato sintió su sangre hervir ante esa injusta humillación. _

_-¡Basta! ¡Es una orden!_

_Los tres hombres abrieron los ojos de impresión al ser descubiertos por Minato, y el que tenía el arma la dejó caer, ocasionando un sonido agudo y estremecedor. _

_-Les ordené poner a salvo a los sobrevivientes. ¡No humillarlos! Ahora lárguense antes que decida deshonrarlos por desobedecer mis órdenes. _

_Ante las duras palabras y la inminente amenaza, los hombres desaparecieron en un santiamén._

_Minato se acercó __lo más rápido que pudo al joven moribundo, viendo sus ropas desgarradas y quemadas, reparando en las múltiples heridas ocasionadas por la espada que portaba el soldado anteriormente. Traía un poco de agua consigo, así que mojo un paño para limpiar los cortes, y de otra cantimplora le dio de beber. El joven de cabello castaño tragó con ansias el contenido que se le ofrecía, respirando agitadamente para recuperar el aliento._

_-Gracias… por… defenderme – dijo entre jadeos._

_-Sufrirán el castigo que se merecen- masculló entre dientes – Pero dime ¿Cómo te llamas?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¿Por qué esta cosa no puede leerse?!

Naruto estuvo tentado a arrojar el pequeño libro contra la estantería que tenía en frente. Había tantas dudas que esas pocas páginas le generaron, como quién era el joven que el rey había salvado y por qué Akatsuki había eliminado a Tygren. Tal parece que la convivencia pacífica era sólo una treta de su inocente imaginación. Corrió varias páginas más hasta que volvió a encontrar otro pasaje que podía leerse.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Por otro lado, Orochimaru había decidido explorar las ruinas de un enorme castillo de lo que alguna vez fue la capital del reino.__Dado que Minato se había marchado pateando piedras, él aprovecharía para buscar lo que había ido a buscar a ese lugar. Caminó con cuidado por los miles de escombros, absorto en sus pensamientos, hasta que un grito agudo lo sacó de ellos. Era el grito de una joven, a la que parecía que estaban azotando. Corrió en dirección al sonido hasta llegar a una habitación. La pesada puerta de metal estaba apenas abierta, y dejaba ver parte del interior. Se asomó y vio la espalda desnuda de una joven que era ferozmente azotada por uno de sus soldados._

_-Siempre he sabido que las mujeres de este lugar no eran más que unas zorras – dijo un soldado con látigo en mano._

_El sonido del látigo estrellándose contra la piel era estremecedor, al igual que los alaridos de la joven. Vio que el látigo tenía varios jirones de cuero en la punta, y en los extremos de dichos jirones habían grandes púas de acero cubiertas de sangre. Debía detenerlo, salvarla para al menos tener a un aliado a su favor cuando diera el golpe final contra su medio hermano. _

_Con cuidado, pero rápido para que no volviera a azotarla, Orochimaru se deslizó por la habitación hasta llegar a la espalda del soldado. Con habilidad desenfundó su espada y la clavó en la columna del hombre, atravesando la armadura y cortando en dos su médula espinal._

_El soldado cayó sin vida a los pies del príncipe, quien se apresuró a liberar a la joven de la cama a la que estaba atada. Su espalda sangraba y su vestido estaba hecho un desastre. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, haciendo ondular su cabello negro y que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿¡Acaso no pueden escribir algo como la gente!? – el tener que interrumpir su lectura le sacaba de quicio, más aún cuando ese tal "Orochimaru" parecía tener un plan para derrocar a su medio hermano y reclamar el trono.

Nunca se caracterizó por su paciencia, así que cerró el libro y lo volvió a abrir a la mitad de éste.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Ya había comenzado. Los Shinobi de Akatsuki no parecían ser grandes oponentes contra la Guardia de la Noche. Una lucha sin sentido era la que teñía los grandes campos de entrenamientos de un intenso color carmesí. Ambos ejércitos a las órdenes de un mismo rey se enfrentaban con furia y destreza dentro de los territorios del palacio. La luna brillaba con intensidad en una circunferencia perfecta, y parecía alentar a los Guardias de la Noche a tomar el control total sobre el palacio._

_Muchos metros sobre el campo, el ruido de las espadas chocar despertó al rey Minato, sacándolo de su pesado sueño. Temiendo una invasión, corrió hacia los ventanales de su cuarto, viendo el espectáculo a sus pies. Se quedó sin habla durante breves segundos, tratando de procesar el motín que estaban organizando la Guardia de la Noche._

_Quedarse ahí parado y mirando no era una opción. _

_Sin siquiera ponerse la ropa de protección, Minato tomó la katana que tenía siempre a un lado de su cama, listo para emplearla en caso de ser necesario. Abrió la puerta de su recámara de una patada y salió a toda velocidad por los numerosos pasillos para llegar al campo principal. Rectas, giros y contra giros por el camino hacia el campo lo llevaron a un pequeño recoveco, en donde dos personas mantenían una conversación privada._

_-La orden está siendo ejecutada a la perfección. Denos unos minutos y obtendremos la victoria total._

_Era una voz aguda, femenina, que el rubio emperador reconoció de inmediato._

_-Excelente – Minato se petrificó al reconocer al hombre que dio la respuesta – Hoy por fin obtendrás la venganza que reclamas._

_Minato por fin reaccionó, saliendo de su escondite y blandiendo la katana con un grito de guerra brotando de sus labios._

_-¡TRAIDOR!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Otra vez no – gruñó Naruto.

Siguió buscando, pero no encontró textos completos. Sólo frases sueltas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"… _La sangre tiñó su armadura del mismo carmesí de las rosas en primavera…" _

"…_esto es solo el comienzo y se pondrá cada vez peor…" _

"…_si regreso al palacio, no hay forma de evitar una condena mayor…" _

"…_las ansias de poder pueden convertir al hombre más justo en una bestia salvaje…" _

"…_todo aquel que rompe el juramento de un Guardia de la Noche debe ser condenado a muerte…" _

"… _esta venganza no estará completa hasta que los haya aniquilado a todos…"_

"…_el joven heredero será mi sacrificio a los dioses por mi victoria…"_

"…_¡__ESTO NO ERA PARTE DEL PLAN!.."_

"…_sin sangre derramada, no hay perdón…"_


	3. El Salvador

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no me pertenece, solo lo uso para escribir esta historia._

_Advertencias: ¿Posible Ooc? Júzguenlo ustedes._

_Amant-anime: Gracias por haber leído la version anterior. Las mejoras en realidad vienen a partir del próximo capítulo._

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

El Salvador

Ahora sabía por qué en las películas los velorios siempre eran en días nublados y lluviosos. Los colores grises del cielo acompañaban a la perfección a las personas ahí presentes, en un vano intento de decirles que estaban junto a ellos en su dolor. La lluvia se asemejaba a las lágrimas derramadas por los familiares y conocidos del muerto, y aunque fuese un momento lúgubre, el ambiente de tristeza parecía unirlos en una sola familia.

La luz es casi una ofensa a la memoria del fallecido cuando iban a visitarlo. Daña a los presentes porque no les otorga la discreción que necesitan en esos momentos, sino que deja ver hasta la más mínima expresión.

Naruto había decidido ir a la casa de los Sabaku no sólo para escapar por unas horas del orfanato, sino también porque era un día especial, aunque triste. Sasori lo había sacado de su lectura poco tiempo después de encontrar la última frase legible en el manuscrito. En su apuro por no llegar tarde había dejado la libreta abierta y tirada en el suelo del cuarto.

Ahora estaba junto a ambos pelirrojos en el cementerio. Llevaba puestas ropas nuevas, cortesía de Gaara para la ocasión. Naruto maldijo al tiempo soleado; los dioses debían querer burlarse de sus penas descaradamente. No pronunciaron palabra alguna durante todo el viaje por las calles de Konoha, ni tampoco en el camino por el sendero del cementerio.

Era un lugar bonito para el descanso eterno. Las lápidas, lejos de cortar la fluidez de las colinas, estaban colocadas de manera horizontal, incrustadas en el suelo verde por el césped. Al frente de cada tumba, un racimo de flores era depositado por los familiares, dándole al cementerio un aire de paisaje rupestre con arbustos de flores prolijamente ordenados.

En la lejanía, los tres caminantes alcanzaron a divisar un grupo de tres integrantes. Naruto logró reconocer a dos de ellos: Itachi y Madara Uchiha. Una sonrisa lastimosa surcó sus labios, y sus ojos comenzaron a picar indicando el que estaban llenándose de lágrimas.

Los Uchiha debieron de haber estado en aquella tumba desde tempranas horas de la mañana. Siempre había sido así, desde hace años. Al lado de su sobrino, Madara se mantenía imperturbable. Kakashi, socio de Madara, había venido desde lejos y ahora se mantenía en respetuoso silencio unos pasos más atrás.

Itachi había permanecido con la vista fija y a la vez perdida en la lápida de su hermano, sin dejar de maldecirse internamente. Su expresión era vacía, y parecía que sus ojos te observaban desde las profundidades del Inframundo. Era igual que mirar el rostro de un muerto.

-Naruto… - musitó el joven cuando lo vio acercarse con paso lento hasta su ubicación; su mirada pareció obtener un poco de brillo.

-Tu estado es deplorable – contestó el rubio, haciendo una reverencia a manera de saludo para los mayores

-Los estábamos esperando – respondió, ahora con una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias por tomarse el tiempo.

La brisa sopló, trayendo consigo los pétalos del árbol de Sakura ubicado en la entrada del cementerio. Naruto sacó una rosa azul de entre las ropas prestadas y la colocó sobre la corona de flores de la tumba. Se arrodilló en el césped, delineando con sus dedos el esmalte que habían utilizado para dar color a la grabación del nombre de su mejor amigo sobre el mármol.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Aún después de tantos años, la pérdida seguía doliéndole. Si todavía estuviera vivo, tendría un año más que él. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de despedirse. Sasuke y sus padres habían muerto en un incendio, y el cuerpo del moreno nunca pudo ser recuperado.

Poco a poco los visitantes se fueron retirando, a medida que las horas transcurrían. El cementerio se quedó vacío, salvo por tres personas.

-Recuerda lo que te dije hoy Naruto – dijo Gaara colocando su mano en el hombro del rubio, dándole un ligero apretón

-Por supuesto – murmuró, sin apartar la mirada de la foto incrustada en la lápida.

Gaara cerró los ojos, asintiendo levemente y caminado con lentitud por el camino de tierra, para no molestar a los muertos en su descanso. Itachi y Naruto no dieron signos de querer moverse de sus lugares y el tiempo transcurría sin piedad.

-Debes irte – dijo Itachi, volviendo su vista de nuevo al rubio – Tú eres muy importante para mí como también lo has sido para Sasuke. A pesar de vuestra rivalidad, a él jamás le ha gustado verte herido de esa forma. No te demores, y regresa a horario esta vez, por favor.

A regañadientes, puesto que quería permanecer frente a la tumba unos minutos más, Naruto caminaba sin prisa hacia el orfanato por las calles desérticas. Claro, no había podido decirle que no a Itachi. Después de todo, los Uchiha y los Sabaku fueron lo más parecido que tuvo a una familia. Sólo la luz de las farolas desgastadas por el tiempo alumbraba su andar por Konoha. No se había cambiado las ropas que Gaara le había prestado, ni tampoco parecía remotamente interesado en recordar que debía cambiarse antes de llegar. Después de todo, a los mayores de dieciséis se les permitía salir de vez en cuando del orfanato.

Gaara había insistido en llevar a Naruto de regreso, pero él lo rechazó. Kakashi se fue minutos después, alegando que debía terminar un encargo.

Una brisa nocturna corrió por el Mundo y Sasori sintió la brisa nocturna en su rostro, cual mano tímida acariciando su piel; tanto él como Gaara notaron el inusual cosquilleo que traía consigo esa ráfaga de aire. En el cementerio, la sensación despertó las puntas nerviosas de Itachi, sacándole momentáneamente de su letargo y poniéndolo en guardia en caso de ataque. Kakashi ya estaba en la habitación del hotel y la brisa peculiar, que se coló por la ventana, le hizo estremecerse y recordar con suma claridad aquella noche.

Naruto había sentido esa energía electrizando el aire, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar al orfanato. Máxime que llegaba tarde y de seguro le darían un buen castigo por ello, no quería sufrir un posible ataque sumándose a sus miserias.

A pocas cuadras de llegar al orfanato y con la respiración agitada, una ola de energía aún más fuerte que la anterior surcó el aire, golpeando su cuerpo y haciéndole caer de espaldas contra el asfalto. En otra parte, Gaara vio como cómo los árboles frente a ellos se agitaban con más violencia, como si una ráfaga de viento viniese hacia él. Itachi vio cómo las flores de las tumbas eran sacadas de sus floreros, creando un remolino de pétalos frente a él. En el hotel, el incesante viento había hecho volar todos los documentos del ninja, abriendo frente a sus ojos un pequeño cuaderno de notas en la sección donde había una foto de un colgante dorado.

El viento se detuvo abruptamente por un lapso de unos dos segundos, antes de que una onda de chackra los golpeara fuertemente. Todos temieron por un momento que los Biju hubieran escapado de sus prisiones en el Inframundo. En las calles desiertas cerca de la casa de los Sabaku, Gaara y Sasori habían traspillado y ahora estaba de rodillas en el asfalto viendo frente suyo cómo el firmamento parecía rasgarse en una grieta de color rojo.

-¿Acaso fue… - intentó decir Gaara.

-…una grieta entre las Branas? – completó Sasori, sin salir de su asombro.

Antes de descifrar por qué los Mundos estaban unidos por esa grieta, unos pasos firmes hicieron acto de presencia pisando las hojas secas que habían caído a la calle, crujiendo bajo su peso.

Entre las tumbas del cementerio, la misma grieta fue vista por Itachi.

Al principio se había quedado en silencio, aturdido aún por el impacto de la onda de energía. No fue consciente de que alguien más se acercaba a ellos hasta que vio un par de botas ajenas de pie frente a la tumba de su hermano.

Naruto cayó sentado en el duro asfalto de la calle, frente a las puertas del orfanato. Estaba desconcertado, puesto que esa energía no tenía parecido alguno con el chackra al que él estaba acostumbrado a lidiar. Despabilándose, Naruto vio cómo la grieta roja alumbraba al orfanato por detrás, dándole al edificio un aura fantasmagórica todavía más tétrica de la que ya poseía.

Con la fuerza de sus brazos, el rubio intentó alejarse, pero las pesadas puertas de la entrada se abrieron, dando paso a los dos guardias de seguridad que de seguro iban a apresarlo.

-Esta es la segunda vez en el mes que evades los horarios – dijo uno levantándolo al jalarle el brazo.

-En este castigo no vas a ligarla tan barata ¿Eh, niñato? – el otro le dio una pata en la espalda, obligándole a caminar.

Lo llevaron a rastras hacia la sala del director, quien era el encargado de decidir el mejor castigo – por no decir la más macabra tortura – para cada muchacho que desobedeciera las reglas, por más mínimas que fueran.

I

Desde la ventana de la sala, el director y su ayudante miraban curiosos la inmensa explosión de luz roja en el firmamento, extremadamente cerca de la ubicación del recinto.

-¿Un espectáculo de rayos láser? – inquirió el director.

-No lo creo – contestó la mujer.

-¿Entonces?

-Parece ser una Grieta en los Mundos de Brana, señor – contestó.

-Explícate.

-Las leyendas dicen que Akatsuki, Las Tierras Váltricas, el Inframundo y el Mundo Humano son realidades paralelas en forma de membranas, por eso se los llama Mundos de Brana. Cuando dos mundos se tocan, se crea una grieta que permite que una criatura pase de un mundo al otro.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió con brusquedad, interrumpiendo la explicación y mostrando cómo Naruto caía al suelo producto del empujón recibido por parte de los guardias.

-Ah, nuestro querido maestro de la desobediencia– dijo el director al verle en el suelo, amarrado de pies y manos – Necesitaba un nuevo conejillo de Indias para probar mi nuevo invento.

El hombre se levantó de su silla giratoria, y les hizo un gesto con la mano a los hombres que estaban parados detrás del rubio. Éstos levantaron a Naruto del suelo, dejando su rostro a la altura del director para que pudiera hablarle más cómodamente.

-Felicidades, Naruto – dijo con una sonrisa maléfica y de dientes putrefactos – Serás el primero en probar las nuevas mejoras que le he realizado al Agujero.

-¿Qué? ¿Mejoras? – dijo Naruto, antes de ser arrastrado de nueva cuenta al pasillo, por un camino que al rubio le era bien conocido.

II

En las afueras del orfanato, un joven oculto por las sombras de la noche inspeccionaba paciente el edificio frente suyo tratando de ubicar una abertura por la cual entrar. Era consciente de lo que buscaba e iba a ser rápido y preciso en obtenerlo. Caminando por los alrededores, pronto encontró una ventana abierta en el segundo piso.

Una vez con los pies en el marco de dicha ventana, las cortinas le proporcionaban un escondite perfecto para evitar que las dos personas que estaban dentro de aquella precaria oficina notaran su presencia. Les daba la espalda, así que el joven pelinegro confiaba en su entrenamiento para que no le descubrieran. No debía perder demasiado tiempo, así que desenfundó su katana y la colocó sobre la nuca de las dos personas pendientes de la pantalla.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó bajo el director del orfanato al sentir el filo del arma sobre su cuero cabelludo.

-Eso no es lo importante – contestó el ninja haciendo más presión con su katana – Lo importante aquí es que me digas a dónde llevaron a Naruto.

-¿N-Naruto? – musitó en respuesta.

-Sabes de quién estoy hablando – la presión hizo una herida en el cuello de ambos, logrando que varias gotas de sangre escurrieran por la piel lastimada -¿A dónde lo llevan?

La mujer tembló ligeramente ante la perseverancia del joven, y convenciéndolo de que no les hiciera daño, lo guiaron hacia donde estaba Naruto. Los dos guardias intentaron defender tanto al director como a la ayudante, con nulos resultados. En pocos segundos, los cuatro yacían inconscientes en el suelo del pasillo, frente a una puerta de madera podrida, de donde salían sonidos de agua cayendo a borbotones.

Abrió la puerta y un pequeño río de agua mezclada con sangre empapó su calzado. Al ver adentro encontró a Naruto en un estado deplorable.

La puerta de madera y el angosto interior estaban repletos de grandes clavos, que en ese momento estaban clavados en todo el cuerpo del rubio, haciéndole daño pero sin llegar a matarlo. Estaba débil por la falta de sangre y casi azul por el agua helada que caía sobre él a través de un agujero en el techo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Naruto se desplomó sobre el que lo había salvado, sin fuerzas. Aún estaba consciente, pero al borde del colapso. No había escuchado nada más que sus gritos de dolor al ser encerrado en ese lugar y lo siguiente que vio fue a alguien abrir la puerta y atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

La piel de su salvador era cálida, y en contraste con la del rubio, ardía al contacto. Naruto trató de abrazarse más al cuerpo caliente que le sostenía y le depositaba con cuidado en el suelo. La capa del joven envolvió su cuerpo, proporcionándole calidez. Veía borroso y no pudo identificar a quien lo ayudó ya que éste lo estaba abrazando, para transmitirle su calor de forma más rápida y efectiva. Si su estado fuese el que debía ser, ahora mismo estaría sonrojado por la forma tan posesiva en la que era abrazado, pero no tenía fuerzas para alejarle ni tampoco la voluntad para hacerlo.

El joven se apartó un poco de Naruto, presionando una mano sobre su rostro helado. Esa distancia, aunque corta, sembró la duda en el rubio con respecto a si estaba vivo o muerto. Porque ese cabello negro, encrestado en la nuca, esa piel extremadamente pálida y esos ojos tan profundos solo podían pertenecer a una única persona…


	4. De aliados y enemigos, parte uno

**De aliados y enemigos, parte uno**

Sasori dejó que el hombre lo guiara por los interminables pasillos del lugar. Era un shinobi, cuyo uniforme constaba de un chaleco, una camiseta, pantalones y sandalias de color negro. En la espalda, tenía bordada una nube de color rojo. El emblema de Akatsuki.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar preguntarse nuevamente cómo terminó aceptado la propuesta de un completo desconocido. Recordó la brecha que se abrió en el cielo esa noche. Recordó a un joven de cabello largo llamarlos desde la entrada de la grieta. Recordó que les pidió que fueran a Akatsuki con él y recordó la negativa que le dieron. Obviamente, cuando el desconocido mencionó que Naruto estaba herido de gravedad ambos se interesaron de inmediato. El muchacho no les dio demasiados detalles, sólo que Naruto ya estaba en Akatsuki siendo atendido. A pesar de sus dudas los dos pelirrojos terminaron por seguirle, para de un momento a otro, acabar en un Mundo que no era el suyo.

Aparecieron en un salón grande, rodeados de hombres que iban vestidos con sus ropas de shinobis. Uno de ellos llamó al desconocido y éste se retiró, no sin antes indicarle a Sasori dónde podrían encontrar al rubio.

Resultó que se hallaban en un hospital y que Naruto estaba en una habitación, completamente vendado y tapado hasta las narices. Gaara se cercioró que siguiera vivo y decidió esperar hasta que su amigo despertara. Por el contrario, Sasori le había pedido a uno de los ninjas que lo llevara con aquél que los trajo a ese lugar.

Así, Sasori se encontraba siguiendo al hombre de mediana edad cuando un pequeño recuerdo le vino a la mente. Uno relacionado con la libreta que Naruto había estado leyendo ese mismo día.

/Flash Back/

Mucho antes que Naruto la leyera, Sasori había encontrado esa pequeña libreta tirada en la calle. Era tarde, estaba solo, así que la recogió y le llamó su atención su estado envejecido. Curioso de lo que pudiera encontrar adentro, apuró el paso hasta llegar a su casa.

Una vez seguro de que nadie le interrumpiría, se sentó en el escritorio de su cuarto y la abrió. Desplegó el mapa con sus fronteras borrosas y sólo dos nombres de territorios legibles: Akatsuki y Tygren. Más intrigado que antes, continuó leyendo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

─ _Yo creo que esto es una pérdida de tiempo – dijo uno de los miembros del Parlamento._

─ _No perdemos nada con probarlo – dijo un segundo miembro - ¿Y qué tal si es verdad?_

─ _¡Tonterías! – exclamó el primero – Sabes que no se puede confiar en un Guardia de la Noche. Menos en "ella"._

─_Como dije, no perdemos nada con probarlo – dijo el segundo - ¡Eh! Tú, ven aquí – ordenó, llamando a un chico rubio que estaba varios pasos atrás, acompañado de una muchacha de cabello negro._

_El shinobi rodó los ojos, con una mueca de disgusto bien disimulado en el rostro. De tez morena y ojos azules, Deidara había entrado al cuerpo de Shinobis hace unos cuantos años a pesar de ser muy joven todavía. Sin pasar sus diecinueve años, él se sentía como un mono de circo ahí, con dos parlamentarios a sus lados y la guardaespaldas personal del emperador detrás, en el angosto pasillo que daba a la Cámara del Pergamino. Se tragó sus ganas de largarse de ahí e ir con su preciada arcilla a entrenar en lo que quedaba del día. Tal vez conseguiría un permiso para ir a comprar más y salir un rato del palacio._

─ _Dame tu mano – exigió el segundo parlamentario; Deidara la extendió y dejó que le hicieran un corte poco profundo en la palma, debajo de la boca que tenía en ella – Coloca tu sangre ahí._

_Deidara ubicó una hendidura con la forma de una palma en la puerta de la Cámara. Con desgano, colocó su mano en ella y sintió como la puerta cobraba vida propia y chupaba la sangre de su palma. En su mente, maldijo a la joven detrás suyo, Hinata, por obligarlo a ser parte de esto. La guardaespaldas de Orochimaru se estaba jugando su cuello con aquella acusación. Si lo que Hinata decía era cierto, la puerta se abriría y le tendría que decir adiós a la vida que conocía. Si se equivocaba, ella tendría que afrontar cargos por falsa acusación contra el Emperador y él volvería a su entrenamiento y a sus adoradas esculturas._

_El rubio miró la puerta ridículamente ornamentada cuando sintió que ésta ya no chupaba su sangre. Esperó unos momentos, y al ver que no pasaba nada hizo una reverencia y se fue, doblando por el angosto pasillo hacia uno más ancho._

_A decir verdad, sí se preocupó un poco por Hinata, quien ahora debía enfrentar un juicio en donde probablemente Orochimaru pediría su cabeza. En el tiempo que la conocía, podría decir que le había tomado cierto cariño de compañeros de armas. Se encogió de hombros, de nada serviría su palabra contra la del Parlamento, así que se concentró en mover su mano cortada y preguntarse si tendría que vendarla o simplemente pasarse un algodón con desinfectante. _

─ _Deidara…_

_El ninja se clavó en el suelo. Se mordió el labio, tratando de ignorar el doloroso latir de su corazón. Hinata estaba llamándole y eso solo significaba una cosa._

_Lentamente giró sobre sus tobillos, y regresó por el pasillo hasta donde ella estaba. Donde el pasillo ancho y el angosto se cruzaban, él y Hinata se encontraron. Desde ahí, Deidara debía girar la cabeza para ver el final del pasillo a través de su largo flequillo. Pero no quería girarse. Apretó los puños, y su mano herida escoció por el sudor. Mantenía la vista fija en Hinata, quien, como las veces que la había visto hacer su trabajo de guardaespaldas, mostraba un rostro carente de expresión._

_Deidara giró la cabeza, y vio la puerta de la Cámara del Pergamino al final del pasillo._

_Completamente abierta._

_El rubio desvió la vista rápidamente e hizo chocar su espalda contra la pared. Cayó de rodillas, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos, sin importarle que la sangre manchara un poco sus cabellos. Los parlamentarios se acercaron a él, pero Hinata los apartó, dándole el espacio que necesitaba. Los hizo retirarse y en su soledad, Deidara trató de asimilar que él, una persona aparentemente normal, pudo abrir la Cámara del Pergamino, cuando el único que puede hacerlo es el primer hijo del primogénito de la Familia Real. Ahora tenía que asimilar que él era el primogénito de Minato Namikaze, anterior Emperador de Akatsuki, muerto hace catorce años y sobrino del actual Emperador. Tenía que aceptar que ahora, era el legítimo heredero al trono…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

─ Mmm, interesante – dijo Sasori, una vez que las letras se hicieron demasiado borrosas.

Siguió pasando las hojas, pero a pesar de eso no encontró ningún otro fragmento legible.

/Fin Flash Back/

─ Majestad – la voz del shinobi que guiaba a Sasori sacó de sus pensamientos al pelirrojo – El señor Akasuna desea verle.

El pelirrojo dirigió su vista al frente, encontrándose con el desconocido que lo llevó hasta Akatsuki. Tez morena, ojos azules y cabello rubio, coincidía perfectamente con la descripción hecha en la libreta del imprevisto heredero.

─ Ahórrate las formalidades para otra ocasión, hum – dijo el rubio, limpiando un poco de arcilla reseca de su capa – Mejor regresa a tu puesto.

─ Sí, señor – respondió el shinobi, mientras el akatsuki rodaba los ojos.

─ Tú debes ser Deidara. ¿Cierto? – aventuró Sasori; Deidara se colocó una mano sobre la barbilla.

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Deidara no recordaba haber dicho su nombre cuando fue a buscarles.

Sasori iba a replicar un "Eso no es relevante", pero ese niño era el emperador, así que respondió de forma educada.

─ Lo escuché de los soldados.

Deidara entrecerró los ojos, pero luego asintió satisfecho, dándose el tiempo de estudiar al humano que su primo le había aconsejado traer. Lo miró de arriba abajo, sintiéndose poco impresionado por la postura despreocupada del humano en lo que a habilidades militares se refiere. Sus cabellos rojos le recordaban a las noches de Akatsuki con su luna roja, y sus ojos transmitían madurez y confianza pura en sí mismo. Deidara no se había detenido mucho tiempo en su vida a considerar su inclinación sexual – estando más entretenido en perfeccionar su arte de arcilla – pero debía admitir que Sasori era realmente atractivo.

Sasori se mostró impasible ante el escrutinio del rubio, pero aún así también lo estudió superficialmente. Observó detenidamente las palmas de sus manos, sin perder detalle de las bocas extra que poseía en ellas. Recordó que en la libreta había mencionado una boca en su palma, pero hasta ahora se había mostrado escéptico. Vio también su cabello largo y su flequillo que tapaba una mirilla telescópica en el ojo izquierdo. Se preguntó por un momento para qué la usaría siendo el emperador, aunque lo adivinó al momento en que se fijó en sus ropas. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de los shinobi, sólo que sin el chaleco. En su reemplazo, traía una capa de color negro con bordes rojos, anudada en la base de su cuello con un broche en forma de nube. Estaba claro que su principal objetivo con esas pintas era salir al campo de batalla. El lugar no debería estar demasiado lejos; podía escuchar a la perfección el suelo partirse y algunos nombres de justus que en su vida había escuchado nunca.

─ Quiero respuestas, Deidara – dijo Sasori, a lo que el rubio contestó.

─ Pues si no lo has notado, estamos en guerra con Las Tierras Váltricas.

I

Itachi se había dicho a sí mismo que debía ser paciente, que las cosas se darían a su debido tiempo. Estaba sentado en una banca, en un pequeño jardín que poseía el hospital del castillo al que ese desconocido lo había llevado. Resultó ser que el hombre que se había aparecido frente a la tumba de Sasuke, era el mismísimo príncipe de Akatsuki, y que ahora solicitaba su ayuda. Por supuesto que no iba a aceptar irse de su Mundo de buenas a primeras, pero el hombre que se presentó como Kisame había tenido que mencionar a su hermano. En realidad, no fue tanto el hecho de que "pareciera" conocerle, sino su forma de hablar de él. Lo hacía parecer _vivo_. Entonces pidió explicaciones y fue ahí, que Kisame le aseguró que respondería a todas sus preguntas si aceptaba prestarle su ayuda.

En cuanto pisó tierra Akatsuki ya tenía su Sharingan activado. Aparecieron en una sala, rodeados de varios Shinobis de Akatsuki discutiendo estrategias defensivas y ofensivas. Todo el mundo volteó al sentirlos llegar, y cuando Kisame fue a presentar a Itachi, uno de los ninjas se adelantó.

─ Otro Uchiha ¿cierto? – sonrió – Con lo bien que nos vendrían unos cuantos de su familia ¿Verdad?

El resto de los presentes asintió, e Itachi se giró hacia el hombre con apariencia de tiburón, tratando de afirmar lo que presintió cuando el shinobi mencionó saber algo de su familia.

─ Todo a su debido tiempo, Itachi – le había dicho Kisame, antes de guiarlo a un jardín para que meditara un poco antes de soltarle todo lo que debía decirle.

El príncipe se había marchado por un asunto urgente, e Itachi recordaba que pudieron reconocerlo por el Sharingan. Si Sasuke no había muerto como lo supuso durante tantos años, era posible que estuviera en Akatsuki. Rogó a los dioses que así fuera, y que no estuviera haciéndose vanas ilusiones.

En ese momento se le vino a la mente Naruto, la noche que el desconocido lo trajo cuando él tenía siete años. La energía que esa criatura emanaba le había resultado atemorizante en un principio, hasta que su mente se distrajo en estudiar el bulto que dicha criatura llevaba en sus brazos. Minutos después de que el desconocido se hubo ido, el socio de su padre, Kakashi, se fue con Naruto en brazos, mientras Sasuke extendía ambas manitas hacia la puerta. No vio más al pequeño rubio por varios años, hasta que una noche en la que sus padres no estaban, unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la cena. Recordó a Sasuke corriendo por el comedor hasta llegar a la puerta, y a él mismo llegando a ésta en el momento en que un niño rubio caía en los brazos de su hermano.

─ ¡Itachi! ¡Está herido! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – había gritado, e Itachi se preguntó si Sasuke no presintió de antemano que un niño herido era el que tocaba su puerta.

El pelinegro suspiró, alejando su mente de las memorias de ese reencuentro entre Sasuke y Naruto para volver a la realidad. Desde ese jardín podía escuchar perfectamente los sonidos de la batalla que se estaba librando. Sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose, pero era conocida así que se mantuvo en la misma posición.

─ Lamento si te hice esperar demasiado.

Kisame se quedó de pie al lado del banco, y decidió que Itachi manejara la conversación.

─ ¿Por qué Akatsuki se encuentra bajo ataque? – preguntó. No le quiso preguntar por Sasuke, no porque no quisiera saber de él, sino porque no se sentía preparado para saber esa información. No estaba seguro de poder mantener a raya sus emociones, y no quería permitirse mostrar debilidad ante alguien que apenas si sabía su nombre.

─ Sígueme, te mostraré algo – pidió Kisame, y llevó al pelinegropor numerosos pasillos hasta salir del hospital.

Itachi se percató en ese entonces que la clínica era en realidad un edificio anexado al Palacio de Akatsuki, en el que ahora se encontraba. Se dio el lujo de bajar sólo un poco la guardia, contemplando las paredes negras y rojas, y las puertas exquisitamente adornadas que se hallaban en esos pasillos. Los ninjas que vigilaban el palacio por dentro hacían una reverencia al príncipe y le dirigían una mirada curiosa y apreciativa a Itachi, más específicamente a su Sharingan.

─ Es por aquí – dijo Kisame, e Itachi se percató de que se había quedado estudiando a los shinobis akatsukis detenidamente.

El hombre con apariencia de tiburón señaló un pasillo mucho más angosto que los otros amplios y ornamentados del resto del palacio. Era largo, en cuyo final se divisaba una única puerta igual de adornada que el resto. Ambos se detuvieron frente a ella, Kisame acarició uno de los detalles en oro y el moreno identificó una hendidura con forma de palma en su superficie.

─ Esta es la puerta de la Cámara del Pergamino. ─ explicó Kisame ─ Dentro de esta cámara se encuentra un pergamino que contiene los jutsus necesarios para liberar a los nueve Bijus de sus prisiones.

─ Entonces las leyendas son ciertas.

─ Totalmente ciertas.

Su madre les había contado esa leyenda a Sasuke y a él una noche apacible. Les habló de los Bijus, esos demonios que podían destruir todo a su paso, y que por eso fueron aprisionados. Según lo que recordaba, sus prisiones eternas se ubicaron en distintos puntos del Cuarto Mundo, conocido como el Inframundo. Como las únicas criaturas que tenían una conexión directa con el Inframundo eran el Mundo Humano y las Tierras Váltricas, resultaba coherente que decidieran ocultar la llave de sus jaulas en un Mundo que no tuviera un acceso directo a ese hogar de la muerte. Y ese mundo era Akatsuki. (ok, esto está bastante claro. Thumbs up)

─ La llave de esta puerta es la sangre de un único miembro de la Familia Real. ─ continuó Kisame ─ El primer hijo del primogénito más joven.

Itachi trató de comprender bien esa frase, pero el príncipe se adelantó en explicarla.

─ Mi abuelo fue un primogénito, por ello ascendió al trono. Tuvo dos hijos de diferentes esposas: Minato, el primero, y Orochimaru, el segundo. Él fue mi padre...

El humano detectó el desprecio impregnando la última frase, pero no le interrumpió.

─ Minato era el primogénito, por lo tanto su sangre era la que podía abrirla. Incluso sin ser rey, él era el único que podía abrir esa puerta. Mi primo Deidara, primogénito de Minato, es el que ahora puede abrirla ¿entiendes?

─ Entiendo que sólo Deidara puede abrir la puerta ahora ─ respondió Itachi.

─ Deidara nunca supo que era hijo de Minato. Orochimaru intentó asesinar a su medio hermano para poder subir al trono. Al ser miembro único de la realeza, su sangre pasaría a ser la llave de la Cámara en cuanto Minato dejara de vivir. El primer intento fue en vano; mi tío sobrevivió y se ocultó por cinco años, para ver qué planeaba Orochimaru. Akatsuki no sufrió pérdidas ni horrores con mi padre en el trono, y Minato prefirió quedarse con la familia que había formado. Tenía una buena mujer y un hijo pequeño... Hasta que Orochimaru descubrió que seguía con vida. Masacró a Minato y a su esposa. A Deidara no, no sabía de su existencia y no estaba con sus padres cuando llegó a matarlos a todos. Cuando el Parlamento se enteró del asesinato y de la existencia de Deidara ejecutaron a mi padre. Luego de eso Deidara fue nombrado Emperador y ese día apareció el gobernante de las Tierras Váltricas, exigiendo el Pergamino. Mencionó a Orochimaru, y de inmediato supimos que había intercambiado el Pergamino por ayuda. Ayuda para qué, no lo sabíamos, pero Deidara se negó a darles el Pergamino. Eso ocurrió hace unos pocos meses, y ahora hemos pedido vuestra ayuda.

Itachi meditó por unos momentos. La historia familiar de Kisame era bastante trágica y notó que le costaba contarla, pero había tenido que hacerlo para que él entendiera los motivos de esa guerra. El deshonor y la vergüenza se agolpaban en su voz cuando hablaba de su padre por su nombre, y se sintió culpable de haberle hecho recordar aquello.

Ahora bien, si ese tal Orochimaru había pedido ayuda a las Tierras Váltricas a cambio del Pergamino. ¿Qué clase de ayuda sería si debía entregar un objeto tan poderoso en compensación? Kisame no lo había mencionado, tal vez porque no quería desenterrar el pasado más de lo necesario. O tal vez ni siquiera lo sabía. No mostraba ningún interés hacia lo que Orochimaru había hecho más allá de un profundo rencor, y si prefería vivir con esa interrogante lo dejaría. Después de todo, él sólo era un humano que buscaba a su hermano muerto.

─ ¿Y... quién te pidió que me buscaras?

Kisame observó de verdad por primera vez al joven al lado suyo. Había sido una recomendación de un miembro valioso del Consejo de Guerra el traer a Itachi, a los hermanos Sabaku y a uno más a Akatsuki , para que fueran parte del Consejo. Lo que vio en el cementerio fue una persona fuerte y segura, pero atormentada cuando mencionó el nombre de Sasuke. Entendió cuando el ninja le dijo que tuviera delicadeza al tratar ése tema con él, así que le sonrió de la forma más amable posible y le apretó el hombro con suavidad.

─ Te llevaré con él.

II

Deidara terminó de contarle a Sasori los motivos que los llevaron a terminar en Akatsuki. El pelirrojo aún tenía preguntas, pero se obligó a ser paciente. Tenía demasiada información que procesar y ni siquiera había pasado un día en ese Mundo.

─ ¿Y qué dices? ¿Aceptas o te marchas? ─ le preguntó Deidara, después de verlo meditar durante unos largos diez minutos.

El pelirrojo frunció el seño. No le gustaba que interrumpieran sus pensamientos. Pero entonces recordó la historia escrita en la libreta y preguntó.

─ ¿Quién es Hinata?

El rubio palideció de golpe. Jamás le había dicho ese nombre y los ninjas en todo Akatsuki sabían que ése era uno de los nombres que estaban prohibidos mencionar. Varios shinobis detuvieron sus acciones para escuchar, pero Deidara los espantó a todos con una mirada furiosa.

─ Hinata... ella... ─ comenzó a decir, y luego abrió los ojos como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua helada ─ Si cumples esta misión lo sabrás.

Sasori no dijo nada, sólo asintió. Ya estaba metido desde que le pidió explicaciones a ese atractivo rubio.

Deidara hizo que lo siguiera hasta el cuarto donde estaba Naruto.

─ Volviste ─ dijo Gaara, que estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la única cama.

─ ¡Sasori! ¡Tú también estás aquí! ─ exclamó Naruto, apoyado en el respaldo de la cama ─ ¿Y quién es el que te acompaña?

Deidara abrió los ojos y luego alzó sus manos al cielo, victorioso.

─ ¡Eres el primero que no me confunde con una chica, hum! ─ gritó el emperador, muy maduro ─ Eres mi nuevo ídolo.

Sasori se sintió un poco molesto. Él tampoco había confundido al rubio con una _rubia_ la primera vez que lo vio, y esa expresión infantil no iba para nada bien con la imagen de un emperador.

─ ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí, Gaara? ─ preguntó Akasuna a su hermano, señalando un contenedor con forma de calabaza a un costado de la silla.

─ Arena ─ contestó ─ La necesito para pelear.

─ Y hablando de peleas ─ dijo Deidara ─ Ustedes dos tendrán su primera misión en Akatsuki.

─ ¿Y yo qué? ─ dijo Naruto, al ver que el rubio sólo señaló a Gaara y a Sasori.

─ Tú te quedas hasta que sanes ─ dijo Gaara, antes de levantarse de su silla y tomar su arena.

─ No te preocupes ─ le dijo el akatsuki ─ Hay alguien que quiere verte, y debe ser a solas.

Naruto se quedó de piedra mientras los dos pelirrojos salían del cuarto acompañando al rubio. ¿Quién lo querría ver a solas? Resignado, volvió a envolverse en las sábanas y concentrarse en otras cosas. Divagó durante un rato mirando el mismo punto en una pared inmaculadamente blanca, y se revolvió un par de veces cuando las heridas de su cuerpo picaron al roce con las vendas. Acabó por quedarse de espaldas mirando al techo, pensando en el por qué había aparecido en Akatsuki de un día para el otro. Del viaje no recordaba nada ─ se había desmayado antes de saber que iría a Akatsuki ─, pero sí de quién lo sacó del Agujero. Recordó el alivio que sintió cuando abrieron la puerta y resultó que no eran los matones del orfanato. Evocó el calor que lo envolvió para sacarlo del frío. Las manos aferradas a su cintura y los brazos aprisionándolo contra ese cuerpo que hervía. La caricia suave en su rostro cuando apartaron su pelo y esa cara que creía volvería a ver sólo en sus recuerdos.

Suspiró quedo y se giró en el colchón. Debía dejar de ver a Sasuke a donde sea que mirara. Era algo que le pasaba a menudo esos últimos días. Estaba seguro de que iba a acabar en un manicomio por su culpa. Maldito Uchiha, incluso muerto le seguía causando molestias.

Ya cuando parecía que había aclarado su mente y estaba por volver a dormirse, el pomo de la puerta se movió. Naruto se incorporó, pero la puerta no se movió un milímetro más.

─ Pase, no hay problema ─ dijo el rubio. Tal vez el visitante esperaba una autorización.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, o así lo sintió Naruto cuando vislumbró por completo al joven en el umbral de la puerta. Alto para su edad, piel pálida y cabellos negros. Tan parecido a como lo recordaba cuando tenía siete años, antes del incendio . Exactamente como lo recordaba cuando lo sacó del Agujero.

─ Sasuke...

─ Años sin verte, Naruto ─ respondió, con una voz grave, pero reconfortante ─ Me voy por un tiempo, y tú sigues metiéndote en problemas.

Las palabras se le habían atorado en la garganta. No se dio cuenta de que había retenido el aire cuando lo soltó en un pesado suspiro. Ahí estaba, después de tanto tiempo, vivito y coleando, haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Le observó detenerse a los pies de la cama, esperando a que él dijera algo, pero no podía. Dos emociones contrarias se apoderaron del corazón de Naruto, y tomando fuerza de ambas sensaciones, salió de la cama.

Por su parte, Sasuke estaba un poco molesto con Naruto. Ese idiota debía cuidarse más seguido, o terminaría medio muerto a causa de los castigos. Recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo de su mejor amigo cuando éste se puso de pie. Una punzada de odio y una pequeña culpa le atravesó el pecho al ver sus vendajes. Odio hacia los que llevaron al rubio a ese estado. Culpa por no haber estado ahí para ayudarlo. Trató de no pensar en el miedo que lo invadió cuando Naruto cayó al borde de la inconsciencia entre sus brazos. Intentó en vano olvidar la intención posesiva cuando lo abrazó hacia su cuerpo, intentando convencerse de que lo hacía exclusivamente para que el rubio recuperara calor.

Suficiente. Era un shinobi del Palacio en plena guerra. Debía concentrarse.

Naruto ya no le miraba, había clavado su vista al suelo. Así, caminó el corto tramo que lo separaba del moreno hasta que lo tuvo en frente.

─ Tú... ¡Maldito bastardo! ─ y entonces lo hizo.

Sasuke cayó boca abajo, con el labio partido por el puñetazo propinado por el rubio. Se dio vuelta, pero ya tenía a Naruto sobre sus caderas y encajándole otro puñetazo en la mejilla contraria.

─ ¡Eres un puto desgraciado, Sasuke! ¡¿Cómo pudiste engañarnos a todos, eh?! ¡¿Qué te costaba regresar al Mundo Humano y demostrarnos que seguías vivo?! ¡¿Qué te costaba?! ─ Naruto lo tomó por el chaleco y lo hizo sentarse ─ Todos estos años creyéndote muerto. ¿Tienes idea de lo que le hiciste sufrir a Itachi? ¿Quieres saber cuánto sufrí yo por ti?

Después de ese arrebato de ira y remordimiento, Naruto no tenía fuerzas ya para seguir golpeándolo. Y Sasuke no tenía el valor de detenerlo porque creía merecer esos golpes. Ambos permanecieron en la misma posición, con Naruto apretando con fuerza los bordes del chaleco negro de Sasuke, mirándolo a los ojos. El portador más joven del Sharingan vio reflejado el enojo y tristeza profundos en esos hermosos ojos azules. Por más que lo intentó, Naruto no supo identificar las emociones plasmadas en esos impenetrables ojos negros.

Con fuerza, el moreno abrazó al rubio que estaba sentado sobre sus piernas, con una mano en la cintura y otra masajeando sus dorados cabellos. Entre esos brazos que lo tomaban tan posesivamente, Naruto se deshizo en sollozos bajos, apretando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke. Así abrazados, parecían dos amantes que volvían a encontrarse. Naruto ignoró esa vocecita de su mente, y se concentró en estrechar al Uchiha entre sus brazos, para cerciorarse de que fuera él y no una excelente ilusión.

─ Te extrañé, maldito ─ murmuró Naruto, molesto, contra su cuello. Luego agregó más calmado ─ Te extrañé mucho, Sasuke.

─ Yo también te extrañé, Naruto.

Por la puerta que había quedado entornada asomó una criatura de singular aspecto. Su presencia no pretendía romper la burbuja que envolvía al par de amigos, pero así ocurrió. Con un leve carraspeo y tomándose más tiempo del necesario, Kisame terminó de abrir la puerta y entró.

Naruto y Sasuke se separaron. Cualquiera pensaría en un par de amantes atrapados en un acto de dudosa decencia. El rubio se levantó de mala gana; era el componente remilgoso y transparente de la pareja. Sasuke se puso en pie con un aire de despreocupación que rayaba en la desfachatez; era el amante cínico y desvergonzado, el que atrae sólo por su descaro.

─ Sabía que te encontraría aquí ─ le dijo Kisame a Sasuke.

El joven Uchiha respondió con un asentimiento pero sin prestarle demasiada atención al tiburón. Se recompuso las ropas y se aseguró que ni los golpes ni el cariño de Naruto se le notaran en la apariencia. Se alisó los mechones de pelo negro a los costados de la cara. Los puñetazos le dolían, aunque sólo un poco, nada que un shinobi de su categoría no pudiera manejar.

Kisame le dedicó otro segundo de su atención a aquel par. Varias cosas se le cruzaron por el pensamiento, sólo que se las guardó para sí. Luego se giró, miró hacia afuera de la habitación y le dijo a la persona apostada en el pasillo:

─ Aquí está.

El hombre alto hizo espacio para que una figura más bien delgada atravesara el umbral.

Itachi entró. Miró el piso por el que caminaban sus propios pies, vio los contornos duros del hombre de la piel azulada, observó a Naruto y las paredes claras del lugar. Dejó al Sharingan divagar y al final miró a su hermano muerto. Solo que no estaba muerto.

Literalmente había cruzado de un mundo a otro para poder volver a verlo, se había dejado guiar entre pasillos y salas por ese hombre con aspecto de tiburón y al final, pese a la poca fe que deseaba depositar en esa promesa, había encontrado a Sasuke. De inicio se había negado a creer que seguía vivo, pero ahora tenía la prueba irrefutable frente a él.

Sintió que algo se removía dentro de él. Quería pedirle a los otros que se marcharan, que lo dejaran a solas con su hermano. Sin embargo, aún con la melancolía del reencuentro, alcanzó a pensar que eso sería grosero. No podía pedirle a Naruto que se marchara (ésa era su habitación), tampoco se creía capaz de decirle a Kisame que los dejara (el tiburón era su guía y se había comportado con él de manera más que cortés). En todo caso, él y Sasuke eran los que debían salir de ahí. ¿Qué importaba? No había tiempo. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya había cruzado la mitad de la distancia que lo separaba de su hermano, para cuando le echó los brazos encima ya tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Sasuke recibió aquellos brazos extraños de la mejor manera que pudo. Se fingió estoico, inamovible. Y de todas formas lo embargó la tristeza.

─ Lo siento, no pude volver al Mundo Humano antes. Hubiera… ─ comenzó a disculparse Sasuke. En verdad no había tenido oportunidad de regresar. De haber podido, lo habría hecho.

Itachi lo interrumpió y lo estrechó más fuerte.

Sasuke ya no era un niño, había crecido. La comadreja lo notó alto y percibió la fortaleza de sus músculos cuando le devolvió el abrazo. Ya no era aquel chiquillo pequeño que desapareció el día del incendio, el niño que por tantos años lloró.

Naruto se enterneció al ver a los hermanos y se le pintó una sonrisa en el rostro. Se alegraba de no ser el único contento con la aparición de Sasuke, aunque por lo visto él tenía sus formas impulsivas y contradictorias de demostrarlo.

─ ¿Cómo es posible? ─ dijo Itachi cuando por fin tuvo el aliento para preguntarlo. Agarró a su hermano por los hombros y lo miró fijamente. En el rostro del mayor se leía una mezcla de alivio y preocupación.

El rubio prestó oídos atentos. Él también quería saber lo que ocurrió con Sasuke. Tal vez lo hubiera preguntado antes de no haber estado tan ocupado pegándole o abrazándolo.

No obstante, el joven Uchiha los decepcionó con su respuesta. Les dijo que no recordaba nada. Aquel lejano día, el humo del incendio le arrebató la consciencia. Había estado seguro de que moriría, pero entonces despertó en Akatsuki y desde entonces no había tenido oportunidad de volver a su hogar. Ese tema permanecería en misterio.

Más tarde, Kisame, Itachi y Sasuke se marcharon y dejaron solo al rubio. Sasuke se despidió clavándole la mirada y haciéndole prometer que se recuperaría pronto.

Después, Naruto empezó a removerse incómodo en la cama. Pensó en Sasuke y en este mundo extraño. Recordó la misión de Gaara y Sasori. Estudió el techo y al final se removió otro poco. No le gustaba estar ahí. Comenzó a pensar en la manera de dejar esa cama. ¿Sería muy grave que se escapara? Él era experto en romper las reglas y cometer faltas graves.

III

Gaara y Sasori habían estado siguiendo al emperador por los pasillos del hospital, que estaba repleto de ninjas que iban y venían. Después de que Sasori le explicara la situación a Gaara, éste se preguntó en qué rayos se estarían metiendo. Suspiró internamente. Era un ninja, se suponía que se había entrenado para eso, y ahora que el mundo de Akatsuki había solicitado sus servicios militares de una forma poco ortodoxa, debía responder como tal.

En uno de esos pasillos, Deidara llamó a un par de ninjas y les dio una orden. Ambos hombres asintieron.

─ ¿Qué clase de armas usa, hum? ─ preguntó el joven, dirigiéndose a Sasori.

─ Marionetas ─ respondió.

─ Perfecto. Ellos le mostrarán los depósitos. Puede elegir las que le plazca, hum. Gaara, te presentaré con uno de los miembros del Consejo de Guerra. Irán con él en la misión.

─ ¿Y mi hermano? ─ preguntó el menor de los pelirrojos.

─ Ellos lo llevarán al lugar de partida una vez elija las marionetas. Por aquí ─ respondió Deidara, empleando por primera vez un tono realmente autoritario.

El Akatsuki y el humano llegaron a un cuarto cerrado. Al entrar, vieron a un grupo de ninjas reunidos alrededor de una mesa redonda, donde reposaban mapas y papeles con estrategias escritas en códigos. Los hombres voltearon al verlos entrar, haciendo una reverencia a Deidara y mirando con curiosidad a Gaara.

El pelirrojo se sintió un tanto molesto por el constante escrutinio por parte de los soldados, en especial por uno de cabello negro que ocupaba una posición privilegiada en la mesa. Sus uniformes eran muy distintos de los que utilizaban los demás shinobis que había visto por ahí. Ellos no llevaban chalecos, sino armaduras de un peculiar metal de color negro ónix. En total había unos once uniformados con ese extraño atuendo en aquella sala, y Gaara se preguntó qué tenía ese grupo de especial.

─ Su alteza ─ dijo el moreno que había penetrado a Gaara con los ojos cuando entró ─ Nadie nos había mencionado de su regreso. Discúlpenos.

El moreno colocó una mano pálida sobre su pecho e inclinó la cabeza. El resto imitó su acción.

─ Sai, él es Sabaku no Gaara, un ninja del Mundo Humano ─ Deidara prefirió pasar por alto su disculpa y su formalidad. Ahora se dirigió al pelirrojo ─ Él es Sai, líder de la Guardia de la Noche y uno de los miembros del Consejo de Guerra. Ambos tienen una misión, y preferiría que sólo ustedes dos supieran de qué va, hum.

Sai inclinó la cabeza y ordenó al resto de sus hombres que salieran.

─ ¿Qué misión... Deidara? ─ Sai estuvo a punto de llamarlo Alteza, pero recordó la aversión del rubio hacia ése título.

Deidara dio un suspiro hondo y deseó no haberse visto orillado a tomar esa decisión. Se la había planteado hace más de un mes, pero estaba resuelto a no volver a verse involucrado nuevamente con _ellos_. De no ser por la insistencia de Kisame, él jamás daría esa orden. Pero tuvo que recordarle sus deberes como Emperador y que debía pensar en el pueblo antes que en sí mismo. Ya no era un aldeano o un simple ninja, tenía otro tipo de responsabilidades. Deidara quiso arrojarle una de sus bombas explosivas cuando le dijo eso. Por supuesto que estaba pensando en el pueblo, traerlos de vuelta era un suicidio con todas sus letras. Ah, pero Kisame debía insistir en que podían llegar a un acuerdo. Al final, tuvo que darle la razón a su primo y tragarse sus miedos y prejuicios.

─ Deben... buscar a los Hyuga.

Sai desvió la vista del rubio hacia el mapa más grande que había sobre la mesa. Lo escuchó perfectamente: _deben buscar a los Hyuga_. Por un momento, el moreno se preguntó qué demonios pasaba por la mente de Deidara al ordenar tal barbaridad. No, Deidara no había sido quien tomó la decisión. Hasta él podía ver el descontento y el desagrado en su postura tensa. Seguramente fue Kisame. Él sabía poco de lo que ocurrió hace menos de un año, era más coherente pensar que él había dado la orden. Apretó los puños, preguntándose ésta vez ¿por qué justamente él? Deidara ya sabía lo que había pasado entre él y Hinata hace ya varios años, ¿y aún así le pedía que fuera a buscarla? Por un momento sintió la leve sospecha de que el rubio gobernante quería deshacerse de él. Si no, no lo estaría enviando a una misión suicida.

─ De acuerdo ─ Sai no podía quejarse, era un guardia de la Noche, debía obedecer y ocultar su preocupación detrás de una sonrisa falsa ─ ¿Cuándo hay que partir?

─ Pronto. ─ respondió Deidara ─ Rock Lee y un humano más les esperarán en la salida principal.

Sai asintió y Deidara se retiró del cuarto, dejando ahí a Gaara entendiendo poco y nada de la situación. Aunque poco se acordó de ésta cuando sintió la penetrante mirada del moreno atravesándole con intensidad. Nunca nadie le había observado de esa forma, y ni aún dirigiéndole una de sus más fieras miradas logró que el pelinegro apartara la suya.

El guardia de la Noche se puso de pie, rodeando la mesa y acercándose al humano con actitud curiosa. Gaara no se movió de su lugar y permitió hasta cierto punto que el moreno lo estudiara. Bah, ni que fuera un bicho exótico, sólo era un humano en Akatsuki, ¿qué tan raro podía ser eso?

El moreno se detuvo a una distancia prudencial del ninja de la arena. A un brazo de distancia, Gaara vio con detalle el inusual diseño en la parte de arriba de la armadura. Como si fuera una escultura de metal negro, la protección de los hombros era la cabeza finamente tallada de un dragón en el hombro derecho, y las alas y la cola cubrían el hombro izquierdo. Parecía más una obra de arte que una armadura.

Con una mano en su mentón, Sai giró en torno a Gaara, como si le estuviera haciendo una revisión. El pelirrojo no le quitaba los ojos de encima para descubrir qué estaba tramando, pero lo único que encontró fue a un chico de dieciséis años (al menos en apariencia; después se enteraría de que estaba rondando los veinte y tantos) viéndolo como un niño con juguete nuevo. Cuando volvió a tener a Sai frente suyo, éste extendió la mano que estaba en su mentón hacia su rostro, acariciando su mandíbula. El cosquilleo producido por esos dedos y la inesperada usurpación de su espacio personal hicieron que la arena en el contenedor de su espalda se agitara, provocando un sonido siseante y amenazador.

─ Me gustas ─ dijo Sai, cuando oyó a la arena moverse ─ Eres atractivo.

El guardia de la Noche volvió a sonreír, sólo que esta vez sí fue de verdad. O al menos en parte. Le había soltado aquello cuando vio que el humano estaba a punto de atacarle, y por las declaraciones de Sasuke, el chico frente suyo era muy bueno. Ojo, no sólo lo dijo para zafarse de una posible paliza (que de seguro la recibiría por su atrevimiento) sino porque en realidad Gaara le parecía atractivo. Lo supo en cuanto lo vio entrar detrás del emperador, tenía algo especial.

Por su parte, Gaara abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando Sai le soltó ese par de frases. Se quedó inmóvil un momento hasta que frunció el seño. ¿Es que acaso este tipo no tenía tacto? Tal parece que no. Sólo esperaba ahora que el calor que sentía en su rostro fuera sólo una imaginación suya. Sería patético que se sonrojara por eso, así que controló su pulso y trató de ignorar el cosquilleo incómodo de su estómago.

─ Gracias ─ musitó, con una voz carente de expresión, antes de dar un paso atrás y alejarse de esa mano pálida.

Sai lo miró por un momento, con la misma sonrisa falsa, antes de regresar la conversación a la misión.

─ La Guardia de la Noche es un grupo selecto entrenado para matar ─ explicó ─ Nuestro objetivo: asesinar a cualquiera que intente dañar a la Familia Real. Los Hyuga son dos ex miembros de la Guardia de la Noche, que fueron desterrados por traición, y nuestras órdenes son traerlos de regreso.

─ Veo que es muy inteligente llamar a un traidor para que regrese ─ ironizó Gaara.

─ Los crímenes que cometieron fueron por orden de nuestro anterior emperador. Aún así, sus actos pasados no nos importan ahora. Lo que nos importa en realidad es tenerlos de nuestro lado cuando se desate lo peor de ésta guerra. Nos importa lo que puedan hacernos en caso de que decidan pelear en nuestra contra, que de seguro lo harán.

─ Y eso debería importarme a mí también. ¿Cierto? ─ el pelirrojo ya se veía lidiando con dos ninjas renegados con entrenamiento de sicarios.

─ Debería ─ dijo Sai, mostrando una pizca de preocupación ─ En su verdadera forma, ellos podrían masacrar a todo un ejército.

Gaara no supo identificar si lo que decía Sai era cierto, o sólo lo dijo para intentar asustarlo como si fuera un chiquillo de academia. Si el moreno lo estaba subestimando, le haría ver lo equivocado que estaba.

─ Los Hyuga no vendrán solos hasta aquí, ¿verdad? ─ inquirió el pelirrojo con ironía.

─ No, no lo harán ─ respondió, antes de salir del cuarto con un mapa y con Gaara pisándole los talones.

Primero llevó al pelirrojo a cambiar su ropa por uno de los uniformes de los Shinobis del Palacio. Luego de eso, y de que Sai recogiera sus pergaminos y su tinta, ambos se dirigieron a la salida principal, donde encontraron a Sasori y a un shinobi del Palacio discutiendo con otro ninja de cabello rubio. El ninja que apoyaba a Sasori tenía el cabello negro en un extraño corte tipo cacerola, y estaba tratando de convencer al chico rubio de que no los acompañara.

─ ¡Nadie va a decirme qué es lo que puedo hacer y qué es lo que no, Cejotas!

─ ¡Que no me llames así! Argh, Uchiha va a quitarme mi puesto en el Consejo si dejo que vengas en esta misión. ¡Todavía no te recuperas! ─ exclamó en respuesta el shinobi pelinegro.

─ ¡Yo ya me recuperé! No deberías andarte creyendo todo lo que ese idiota te dice ─ dijo Naruto, ya vestido y armado, listo para la misión.

─ ¿Tú qué estás haciendo aquí? ─ inquirió Gaara cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

─ ¡Gaara, llegaste! ─ dijo el rubio ─ Bah, me escapé por la ventana. No iba a dejarles toda la diversión a ustedes dos. ¿Verdad? Oye, ¿y quién es el que te acompaña?

─ Se llama Sai, es el líder de la Guardia de la Noche ─ respondió el ninja de la arena. Luego señaló al otro shinobi del Palacio ─ ¿Y él?

─ Soy Rock Lee, miembro del Consejo de Guerra ─ respondió el pelinegro ─ Así que Deidara te envió a ti y a nadie más ¿o no, Sai?

─ Sospecho que nuestro emperador está tratando de deshacerse de mí ─ respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa falsa; Lee movió la cabeza, negando.

─ Esto será complicado ─ dijo Lee, entonces señaló a Naruto ─ ¿Y qué hacemos con él?

─ Oye, estoy escuchándote ¿sabes? No hables como si no estuviera aquí.

Sai miró al rubio por un momento, para volver después su vista al pelinegro.

─ Ya está aquí ¿verdad? Si él quiere, que venga ─ respondió el guardia de la Noche, desenrollando un pergamino y dibujando un ave en él. Estaba demasiado estresado, y para colmo las corazonadas se estaban haciendo una constante ese día. Ahora le informaban que ése chico podría ser de utilidad en la misión. Se subió al ave seguido del resto, tenía que relajarse.

En pocos segundos los cinco estuvieron en el aire, montados en un pájaro de tinta gigante y sobrevolando el territorio del palacio. Sasori, Gaara y Naruto se asombraron al ver las altas paredes y torres de color negro y rojo que formaban el Palacio de Akatsuki. La edificación era enorme, y debajo de ellos podían ver a los hombres uniformados corriendo de aquí para allá como si fueran hormigas.

─ Es impresionante ─ dijo Naruto, asomando la cabeza fuera del cuerpo del ave.

─ Sin duda ─ secundó Sasori, antes de que los tres voltearan y miraran el mapa que Sai estaba sosteniendo.

Hubiera sido más práctico leerlo en el suelo, pero Deidara habia pedido que nadie más supiera de la misión. La entrada principal estaba abarrotada de gente que de seguro montaría un escándalo en cuanto supieran lo que debían hacer. Mejor sostenerlo bien fuerte en el aire donde nadie ajeno podría oírles.

─ Debemos encontrar a Neji y Hinata Hyuuga, ex miembros de la Guardia de la Noche ─ dijo Lee ─ Ésta es nuestra ubicación actual ─ señaló el dibujo de un castillo en una punta del mapa ─ Ellos se encuentra aquí ─ señaló una franja oscura que rodeaba un palacio junto con el resto de sus tierras, al otro lado del mapa.

─ El Bosque de Tygren ─ reconoció Sai, sintiendo un cosquilleo leve de incomodidad.

─ ¿Tygren? ─ preguntó Naruto ─ ¿Qué acaso ese no es el Imperio Vampiro?

El rubio miró hacia la nueva dirección que había tomado el ave, rumbo a Tygren. No podía ver mucho, pero sí una línea más oscura en el horizonte donde él suponía que estaba el bosque.

─ Tranquilo ─ dijo Lee ─ Sus habitantes se fueron hace varios meses.

─ Querrás decir que fueron masacrados ─ replicó Naruto con tono serio.

Ambos pelinegros bajaron la mirada y ninguno respondió.

─ ¿Acaso son vampiros? ─ preguntó Sasori. Tal vez ésa era la razón por la cual los parlamentarios dudaban y temían de la palabra de Hinata.

─ Son los únicos que quedan ─ respondió Sai, sin despegar la mirada del mapa.

"_Así que de ahí venía el miedo"_ pensó Sasori. Era lógico, si las fuerzas de Akatsuki habían aniquilado a su raza, ambos vampiros buscarían una forma de vengarse. Pero ¿acaso no habían sido miembros de la Guardia de la Noche? Si era así, Neji y Hinata debían proteger a la Familia Real. Aquella que ordenó su ejecución desde un principio. Por lo que Deidara le había dicho, Orochimaru había intentado matar una vez a Minato, antes de conseguirlo definitivamente. Tal vez no lo había hecho solo. Tal vez había requerido una ayuda "inmortal" para cubrir sus huellas y lavarse las manos.

─ Ellos fueron los que ayudaron al príncipe Orochimaru a asesinar al emperador Minato ¿Cierto? ─ interrogó Sasori ─ Es por eso que son considerados traidores.

Lee y Sai se miraron un momento, preguntándose cómo un humano podía saberlo si ese hecho ni siquiera estaba registrado en los documentos del Palacio.

─ Es algo más complicado que eso ─ dijo Lee.

─ Según nuestra ley, si un guardia de la Noche no cumple con su deber de proteger a los miembros de la realeza, debe ser ejecutado ─ explicó Sai ─ Sólo Hinata, bajo las órdenes Orochimaru, asesinó a Minato y a su esposa. Neji había desaparecido tiempo atrás, no protegió a Minato cuando debió, y por ello, también fue condenado. Sin embargo hay pocas formas de matar a un vampiro, y en ese momento no estábamos preparados para hacerlo.

─ Así que simplemente los desterraron ─ dijo Naruto ─ No me sorprendería que cuando llegaran ellos intenten matarlos.

─ Como dije ─ Lee había comenzado a apretar los dientes cuando hablaba, en un gesto de molestia ─ es más complicado que eso. Más adelante lo sabrán.

La conversación murió en ese punto. Naruto sacudió la cabeza, inspirando profundo y tratando de procesar la información. Se quedó con lo básico para la misión: debía entrar en un territorio deshabitado, buscar a dos vampiros sedientos de venganza y convencerlos de aliarse con Akatsuki sin que todos terminaran muertos. Fácil.

Sonrió por un momento, al recordar que Sasuke quería que se quedara en la habitación, recuperándose. Se carcajeó internamente al imaginarse su cara cuando descubriera que ya no estaba en esa cama, y peor, que estaba de camino a enfrentarse con dos criaturas diseñadas para matar. Él no era ningún cobarde y quería ayudar, así que si conseguía que los Hyuga aceptaran esa tregua con Akatsuki, se sentiría bien consigo mismo.

Cuando sintió que el ave comenzaba a descender, Naruto dejó de mirar al cielo y se concentró en el suelo. Lo que vio lo dejó devastado.

Se había tratado de imaginar cómo se vería el paisaje que describía la libreta de la biblioteca de Sasori, pero el daño causado por la guerra era más desolador de lo que se había imaginado. Los árboles estaban quemados, la tierra ennegrecida, había extrañas ramas en posiciones tan extravagantes y terroríficas, que dudaban que estuvieran puestas así por azar. Grande fue su sorpresa y mayor fue su horror al descubrir que esas ramas no eran ramas, sino huesos calcinados. Ya en el suelo, caminó más rápido al ver que se había quedado atrás, intentando ignorar el paisaje de terror que lo rodeaba. Si así estaba el bosque que rodeaba Tygren, no quería ni imaginar cómo estaría la ciudad.

Llegaron a un área en la que por lo menos los árboles estaban enteros. El rubio suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no había restos de huesos, y al ver al resto de sus compañeros en posición de búsqueda, los imitó.

Pasó más de una hora y ni rastro había de los Hyuga. A pesar de las protestas de Lee y Sai, la idea de Sasori de separarse al menos por diez metros fue la mejor idea que tuvieron, según Naruto. En un acto de valentía y cuando Gaara y Sai no lo estaban viendo, el rubio se alejó varios metros más hasta perderlos de vista. Buscaba cualquier rastro de que alguien había pasado por ahí antes que él, pero nada. Nada de nada. Ya había comenzado a plantearse en regresar con el resto, cuando sintió un chakra un poco diferente a su espalda.

─ ¿Qué hace un humano en tierra de vampiros?

Naruto se dio vuelta, y desde el suelo en donde estaba, vio en una de las ramas de un árbol a un chico joven posado en ella. Estaba de pie, y aparentaba más o menos su misma edad. Llevaba ropas comunes y un poco holgadas de color marrón y blanco, y su cabello castaño era largo y estaba atado por una liga en las puntas. Mirándolo con superioridad, sus ojos perlados lo estudiaban con intensidad.

─ Tú debes ser Neji ¿cierto? Neji Hyuga ─ dijo Naruto, sin hacer amague de atacarlo.

Neij bajó de un salto, hasta estar a la altura de Naruto. El colgante de oro en forma de cruz osciló al aterrizar.

─ No contestaste mi pregunta ─ inquirió Neji ─ ¿Qué hace un humano en Akatsuki? ¿Qué haces tú en el Bosque de Tygren?

─ A mi me trajeron para ayudar ─ explicó ─ Y estoy aquí para ofrecerte a ti y a Hinata una tregua.

─ ¿Una tregua? ─ dijo Neji con ironía ─ No hay tregua que valga por lo que Akatsuki nos hizo sin razón. Lo siento, pero no hay trato.

Naruto apretó los dientes y los puños. ¿Y ahora qué? Estaba solo, en ese bosque maldito y frente a un vampiro que podría descuartizarlo según lo que había oído. ¿Con qué iba a salirle ahora para ganar su confianza y un poco de tiempo?

─ ¿Neji? ¿Neji, con quién estás hablando? ─ dijo una voz femenina a espaldas del castaño.

─ Mantente alejada, Hinata ─ respondió el vampiro, pero aún así ella se acercó.

Naruto bajó la guardia cuando la vio aparecer por entre el negro follaje. Vestida con ropas holgadas y en tonos blancos y azules, Hinata era una joven de belleza singular. En su cuello, llevaba el mismo colgante que su primo. Su cabello negro azulado era largo y lacio, y sus ojos igual de blancos que los de Neji, lo miraban con una mezcla de timidez y curiosidad.

─ ¿Quién eres? ─ preguntó ella, reparando en el uniforme de los Shinobi del Palacio ─ Nunca te había visto en el castillo.

─ Soy nuevo ─ dijo el rubio ─ Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, y vine a ofrecerles una tregua.

En cuanto oyó ese nombre, Hinata llevó una mano hasta su sien y arrugó el seño, como si le hubiera venido una fuerte jaqueca. A su lado, Neji la miró preocupado y acarició su hombro con una mano, mientras ella masajeaba su sien para calmar el dolor.

─ Ya te he dicho que no aceptamos ─ dijo Neji, firme, y en dirección a Naruto ─ Y esa es nuestra última palabra.

El vampiro tomó la cruz de su cuello, en un amague de arrancarla. Hinata intentó detenerlo.

─ ¡Neji, no!

Un kunai se clavó en la mano de Neji antes de que éste pudiera quitarse el colgante. Chasqueó la lengua en gesto de dolor, y con fuerza desenterró el kunai del dorso de su mano.

─ ¡Enhorabuena llegaste, Cejotas! ─ exclamó Naruto al ver a Lee a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

El moreno hizo oídos sordos al apodo que Naruto le dio, concentrándose únicamente en Neji. Los meses viviendo en ese abandonado lugar no parecían haberle afectado en lo absoluto, seguía igual a como lo recordaba.

Neji volteó en la dirección del kunai, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Lee en ese bosque. Supuso que luego de lo que ocurrió entre ellos el moreno no querría volver a verlo en la vida. Pero ahí estaba, a pocos metros de distancia, su mirada clavada en la suya y el brazo con el que había arrojado el arma aún extendido.

Lee maldijo una y mil veces a Deidara. Si todavía fuera el ninja amante de las esculturas, lo habría mandado a freír espárragos por el simple hecho de mencionarlo. "_Tú mejor que nadie puede hacer ésta misión_", le había dicho. Él le había preguntado el por qué. _"Porque Neji jamás se atrevería a hacerte daño, y Hinata no te haría nada porque él se lo impediría"._

Suspiró para tranquilizarse y volver a la realidad. Estaban en una guerra, por el amor de Dios. Debía hacer a un lado sus intereses personales y sus sentimientos.

─ Deidara les ofrece una tregua ─ comenzó Lee, acercándose de a poco ─ Las Tierras Váltricas nos atacan, y creemos que es mejor que seamos aliados.

El vampiro lo miró, sintiéndose fatal por un instante. Lee lo notó, y desvió la vista de inmediato.

Naruto se percató del gesto, sin entenderlo en realidad. Se dio cuenta de que Sai, Gaara y Sasori no estaban cerca, que sólo lo había seguido el moreno. Decidió que no era productivo pensar en ellos y regresó la vista hacia los vampiros, en busca de una respuesta.

Después de un momento de meditación, Hinata cambió su postura. Avanzó un par de pasos al frente, con la espalda erguida, y los miró a él y a Lee de forma seria y firme. A Naruto le sorprendió el repentino cambio de actitud. A Lee le hizo recordar sus años como guardaespaldas de Orochimaru en la Guardia de la Noche.

─ Aceptamos la tregua ─ dijo a Naruto, luego se volvió hacia Lee ─ Pero con una condición...

**Continuará...**

Jeje, lo dejo hasta ahí, si lo sigo voy a quitarle la emoción. Y ahora la pregunta que de seguro se estarán haciendo:

Si Naruto y Sasori leyeron la misma libreta que hablaba de Akatsuki y su historia. ¿Por qué leyeron cosas diferentes? ¿Y por qué ninguno leyó lo que leyó el otro?

Bueno, eso tiene su explicación, que está ligada en parte a la exterminación de los vampiros de Tygren.

Otra cosa más, el colgante que tienen Neji y Hinata en el cuello es el mismo que aparece en el libro que tenía Kakashi.


End file.
